


Stay Up On That Rise And Never Come Down

by kyewopen



Series: Stay Up On That Rise [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anxiety, Comfort, Fame, Fluff, Hiatus, M/M, SoloArtist!Tyler, Stay Up On That Rise bonus chapter, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyewopen/pseuds/kyewopen
Summary: Tyler doesn't cope with the hiatus well and announces the wedding to his family.[You should read Stay Up On That Rise before. Maybe it does make sense on its own but there still are a lot of references to what happened before]





	Stay Up On That Rise And Never Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> I promised there would be some follow-up fics, here is one :)

Tyler is slumped on the sofa, and is currently watching Top Chef with deep concentration. The chefs competing are supposed to bake a dessert and Tyler is amazed by their meticulousness and their hard-work. He himself is a terrible cook and he always relies on his soon-to-be-husband to eat balanced and good meals which is quite a shame considering he’s officially on hiatus and his fiance is a thousand miles away from him. This one is an export manager in a big company and is currently in France, busy meeting one of their many clients.

Tyler has been alone in their big house for two weeks now, and he may have relaxed a lot more than he was supposed to. His last album has been a huge success in the entire world and a month has passed since he played the last show of his biggest tour, and also since this picture of him and Josh kissing in a bus station has been spread all over the world. The past few weeks have been hectic and Tyler has decided to take a few days to relax. But days have slowly became weeks and even though he’s now busy working on his new album, let’s say Tyler isn’t having the healthiest lifestyle at the moment.

He spends his days locked in his recording studio in the basement, working on his new songs, or laid down on this sofa, watching all kind of reality TV program, which is certainly quite entertaining, if you asked him, but not very enlightening. Josh usually forces him to go outside and to shower at least once every two days but this time, he isn’t here to make sure he’s leading a stable life.

Which leads us to the present time. It’s past 2am and Tyler is still up, or more accurately, he’s trying to keep his eyes open because he just really wants to know who is going to win this new season of Top Chef. He doesn’t really know how he became obsessed with this program but the fact remains that as he’s watching the jury deliberating, he suddenly feels like his whole life is at stake.

‘What? No, come on, the other one was better, you buttface!’ He yells at his TV when the presenter announces the name of the winner. ‘This is bullshit.’ He adds, switching off the TV and letting go of the remote control on the carpet.

He runs a hand through his beard and sighs when he realizes that he hasn’t shaved it for a long time. He’s either too focused on his music or on this program to think about his everyday-life’s obligations. He yawns for a few seconds and eventually takes his cell-phone still placed on the coffee table. He has one new message from Josh and Tyler doesn’t waste any second to read it.

‘ _Hey sweetie. You up?’_

‘ _Yeah.’_

‘ _How is Top Chef going?’_

‘ _They picked the wrong winner.’_

‘ _Aw.’_

Tyler smiled a little bit at this message and is about to stand up to make his way towards their bedroom but then Josh is calling him, therefore he decides against it and lets himself fall on the sofa another time, picking up with his left hand.

Soon, his other half’s face comes up on his phone’s screen and a small smile appears on his face.

‘Hi’ He says, with a tired voice.

‘Oh god, it’s about time I come home.’ Josh says, laughing.

‘What do you mean?’ Tyler asks, confused.

‘Have you seen your face?’

‘Oh… Yeah.’ He only says. ‘Not really, haven’t looked at myself in a mirror for a while. Is it that bad?’

‘When was the last time you shaved, Ty?’

‘I don’t know… One week? Maybe more? You were here the last time I did it.’

‘Alright, then it’s been more than two weeks, sweetie.’ Josh adds. ‘When was the last time you took a shower?’ He asks.

‘Hum… Four days ago? Maybe more.’ He admits, smelling his armpits and making a face. ‘Probs more.’ He adds, laughing. ‘When are you coming back home?’ He asks. ‘I miss you.’

‘I’ll be there tomorrow afternoon.’ Josh answers, smiling.

‘Has it been two weeks already?’

‘Yeah.’ Josh says.

‘It’s… It’s Wednesday, right?’ Tyler asks, confused.

‘It’s Friday, sweetie.’

‘Oh.’ He says. ‘I think… I think my dad wanted us to come over tomorrow. For dinner. My mom would probably be there but… Yeah. But if you’re too tired from the jet lag, we can postpone.’

‘Nah, I’ll be fine. How is it going, then? With your mom?’ Josh asks, with a sad smile.

‘I don’t really know. Better than last month, for sure, but she’s still a bit distant.’ Tyler answers, shrugging his shoulders.

When the picture of he and Josh kissing on this bus station in Sydney has been spread, his mom has advised him to lie about it, but Tyler has decided to come out to the whole world, and this one has been disappointed to see he hadn’t warned her before making it official. Some people in the music industry have been disrespectful towards him ever since and Tyler knew his mom was probably just scared this will have an impact on his career, and on his next album. She needed time, and he was willing to give it to her.

‘By the way, Josh… I know I said I wanted to wait for her to be completely okay with everything but I was thinking maybe we could tell them about the big news. I’m tired of waiting for her to wake up. We’re getting married and I’m so fucking happy. Let’s tell them.’

‘Alright, babe. Let’s tell them.’

‘Great.’ Tyler says, a large smile on his face.

‘Great.’ Josh repeats, with the same smile.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, sweetheart.’ He says. ‘Now, get some sleep, okay? It’s late.’

‘Do you need me to pick you up at the airport?’ Tyler asks.

‘My brother is coming, don’t worry about it, alright? I’ll do some grocery shopping before getting there. I’m assuming the fridge is empty?’

‘You’re correct.’ Tyler says. ‘I’m sorry I’m such a mess when I’m on hiatus. It’s just… I’m too engrossed by… What I’m doing, and I tend to forget about… You know. And when you’re not around, I’m… I’m kinda lost.’ Tyler concludes with a small smile, twisting a lock of his hair around his finger.

‘It’s alright.’ Josh said with a soothing voice. ‘I have a month off now, I’ll be around to annoy you’.

‘You never annoy me. You’re just reminding me of what’s necessary to run a healthy life. I’ll be a wreck without you.’ Tyler answers, making Josh laugh.

‘Alright, go to bed, sweetie. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘See you.’ Tyler repeats, hanging up, before making his way to the bedroom. There, he lets himself fall on the bed and slips under his duvet, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

He woke up the next day during what he thinks is the morning but one glance at his watch is enough to prove him otherwise. It’s already 3pm and Tyler is quite surprised to see he managed to sleep during 10 whole hours without waking up. He usually gets up a few times at night and wanders aimlessly around the house until his insomnia agrees to leave him in peace for a few hours. This time, he feels rested enough.

He closes his eyes a few more seconds but frowns when he feels something around his waist. He turns over and a large smile appears on his face when he sees none other than his fiance sleeping next to him. This one must be tired from the plane journey and Tyler is about to stand up and to let him have some restorative sleep when this one tighten the embrace and buries his face into his neck.

‘Hi.’ Josh says, groggily.

‘Hey.’ Tyler answers, running a hand through his black hair. At first, Josh stays immobile but after a few seconds, Tyler can feel his lips moving on his neck. He closes his eyes and focus on his fiance's presence and what seems like an innocent and sweet gestures gradually turns into something more. Josh climbs on top of him and places his two hands on his cheeks, pressing his lips against his. The kiss is sweet, and slow, but Tyler eventually bites his lower lip to demand access to his mouth.

‘You smell like garbage.’ Josh says, in-between kisses.

‘Sorry.’ Tyler answers, laughing.

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Josh says, moving his lips from his jaw to his neck, pressing small kisses everywhere until he reaches his lower abdomen. Tyler’s hand is still on Josh’s black hair and he’s about to take his shirt off but this one doesn’t let him the chance.

‘Actually, it does.’ Josh says, moving aside. ‘I’m sorry but you stink. Let’s take a shower.’ He adds, getting up and handing him his hand to help him stand up as well. This one is leading him to the bathroom but Tyler stops him by wrapping his hand around his shoulders. He presses their lips together a second time and deepen it by placing his two hands on the back of his neck. Josh shifts his own hands from his hair to his lower back and brings him closer.

‘I missed you.’ He says, burying his face into his neck.

‘I missed you too.’ Josh answers, and Tyler can already feel some tears rolling down his cheeks. He doesn’t really know why he starts crying. Maybe because he realizes how much of a human wreck he is without him around and without the tour giving him some sense of routine. Music is what he does. Music is what he’s good at. Without it, he’s just sleepwalking through life and wondering how to get some sense of certainty. Soon enough, he’s bursting into tears. ‘Tyler.’ Josh says after a few seconds. ‘Tyler, look at me.’ He adds, running his two hands through his long hair. ‘Please?’ and Tyler slowly looks up at him. ‘It’s okay, alright? It’s okay.’

‘I just… I’m scared, Josh.’ He says, sobbing, and hiding his eyes with his hands.

‘I know.’ Josh answers. ‘Talk to me.’

‘It’s just… I’m… The last record was… It was huge, J. And… Everyone has such high expectations of what’s coming next and I don’t know how to… Everyone has different expectations. The radios, the fans, even my family… I can’t… I don’t know how to handle that. It feels like… I feel like I’m in-between two places, you know? I have to start this journey… In between those two places, but I just… I just don’t know how to get there. And there’s so much pressure, I’m scared everyone will leave.’

‘What if they leave, Tyler?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘What if they leave? And I’m not saying they will, but… Whatever you choose to do for this next record, if you think that’s what you want to say. If it’s good enough for you, then it will be good enough for your fans. They’ll listen to what you have to say. Some may leave. Some radios may stop supporting you. But the ones who… The ones who truly get your music? The ones who know why you’re doing all of it? They’ll stay. Trust me.’

‘Okay.’ Tyler only says, giving him a small smile. ‘Don’t leave me for that long, ever again. Please.’

‘I won’t. Josh says. ‘Now, come on. I’ll run you a bath, and we’ll shave that beard, yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ Tyler says. ‘Okay.’ He adds. ‘Thank you. I don’t deserve you.’

‘Stop talking nonsense.’

A few minutes later, Tyler is seated on the bathtub, his back pressed against Josh’s chest. This one is rubbing his scalp with shampoo and Tyler lets his head fall on his shoulder, his eyes closed.

‘You’re feeling okay?’ Josh asks, rinsing his hair.

‘Yeah.’ Tyler answers, smiling. ‘You know…’ He starts. ‘Music is everything to me and being on tour, meeting those people… I wouldn’t trade that for the world but… You’re the reason this is all worth it.’ He says, and his smile only gets bigger when Josh presses his lips on his cheeks for a few seconds. His mouth then shits from his cheeks to his neck and Tyler lets out a content sigh, feeling his heartbeats speeding up against his chest when Josh’s hands slides down his lower stomach.

What happens next fills Tyler with a burning feeling in his stomach and in his heart. It fills him with contentment, ecstasy, and pure bliss. No matter how many times he feels lost and disoriented, Josh will be right there to remind him of what’s really worth it.

A few hours later, Tyler is standing in front of their bedroom’s mirror and smiles to himself. He feels more at peace with himself now he’s fully dressed and neat. His hair is still pretty long but his beard is finally clean-shaved.

‘Ty, you’re ready?’

‘Yeah.’

He gets out of the bedroom and makes his way towards the front door, pressing a small peck on Josh’s lips before leaving the house and stepping in his car. His parents’ house is a ten minutes drive only and soon enough, he parks their car on the pavement, behind his dad’s. He steps outside, and opens the door, leaving his car key on the corner unit and smiling to his dad who instantly gets up of the sofa to embrace him.

‘Well, you smell better than the last time I saw you. Clean-shaved too, I assume Josh has something to do with it?’

‘He was a smelly mess, I had to drag him into the bathroom.’

‘Yeah, that does sound like him.’ His dad says, smiling. ‘Lost in the music, again? How is it going?’

‘It’s going well, I guess. I have a whole story-line for the next record.’ He says. ‘I have to show you everything, by the way.’ He adds, to Josh, once his father is a few meters away. ‘I might need your drumming skills.’

‘You got me excited.’ Josh says, smiling.

‘Dinner is ready.’ His mom suddenly speaks from the kitchen. Tyler nods and takes a seat next to Josh, giving a small smile to his brothers and sister.

‘So what was the thing you wanted to tell us, Tyler?’ His dad asks, taking a potato chips and shoving it into his mouth.

‘Well, I...’ He starts, but stops for a few seconds. He glances at Josh and waits for him to nod while giving him a small smile before continuing. ‘I wanted to wait for the dessert but I guess… It doesn’t matter. I don’t think you’re suspecting it and his may comes as quite a surprise coming from me but… Josh and I are getting married.’

‘No way?!’ His brother says. ‘You? Getting married?’

‘You’ve always said it was useless.’ His sister adds, with a smile.

‘Well, I’m not really surprised.’ His dad says. ‘I knew if there was one person who could change your mind about it, it was Josh.’ He adds. ‘This is great. Tyler. It’s great. I’m very happy for you guys.’

‘Thanks, dad.’ Tyler answers, smiling and taking Josh’s hand in his. ‘Mom?’ He dares saying after a few seconds.

This one has stayed quiet and suddenly looks up at him, with tears in her eyes. Tyler frown and opens his mouth to say something, closing it the second after, slowly realizing he doesn’t have a clue of what his mom is thinking right now, nor of what he’s supposed to say.

‘Why didn’t you tell us sooner?’ She finally asks with a fragile voice.

‘I just… I wanted to be sure you were okay with everything first. I didn’t want to tell you guys without knowing you will… You will support me. But… But then, I just decided to do it anyway. Because this is my life, mom. I love Josh, and I know you like him too, I just… I’m not ashamed of who I am. Maybe I was a little bit before but not any more. I’m done. I’m done paying so much attention to what people think of me. I’m bisexual, and if people are too narrow-minded to accept that, then so be it.’

To his surprise, his mom only cries a little more at this and a small silence settles in the room, while everyone is awkwardly looking at each other.

‘Mom, are you okay?’ Tyler asks. ‘You wanna talk for a while? Just the two of us?’

‘No, Tyler, I’m… I have to do this now, and you should all be here to listen.’ She says and the knot in Tyler’s stomach only tightens a little bit more. Josh places one of his hands on his shoulder and rubs his skin for a few seconds, soothing him.

‘I’m sorry.’ His mom suddenly says and Tyler’s hear skips a beat. ‘For what I said. For how I said it… This was so out of line and I’m sorry.’ She adds. ‘I’m your mother, Tyler, and the way I acted during this past month? This is not what a mom is supposed to do. I just… I was just very worried about your career and what people could think, but they turned out to be more open-minded than me.

Tyler can already feel some tears rolling down his cheeks and he quickly wipes them with the back of his hand, sighing.

‘God, not again.’ He says, earning confused looks from his family and a small laugh from Josh who only pecks him on the cheek.

‘If you want to marry him, then I can only give you my blessing. I know for a fact that you’re in good hands.’ She adds, looking at Josh. ‘I love you both. So much.’

Tyler doesn’t waste any time to get up and to hurry on his mom’s side to take her in his arms. He spent so much time worrying about what his mom’s reaction would be and finally having her support feels overwhelming.

‘I love you too.’ He says, still sobbing.

‘Well, that was about damn time.’ His brother Zack eventually says after a few seconds. ‘Now, can we please eat? I’m starving.’

And as everyone burst into laughter, Tyler only smiles a bit more. He has his whole family back.

Later, during the evening, as Josh sleeping next to him, his face in the crook of his neck, Tyler takes his cellphones and opens his Instagram application. Here, he posts a few pictures of him and Josh, along with a picture of their joined hands, and writes a few words as a caption.

‘ _He said yes.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Also, I'm gifting this fic to my little sis cause she's cool and she's always supporting me. My life would be boring without her. By the way, you should all check her clique art: It's sleepersart_ on Instagram. Please go. What she does is beautiful and she deserves way more recognition.
> 
> And I guess credit to Tyler himself, one part was largely inspired by the Zane Low's interview.  
> Also, Trench is destroying me.


End file.
